No quiero decirte adios
by BlackKittyQueen
Summary: [Yakusoku no neverland] (AU) En ese momento, mientras Emma veía a sus niños dormir, sonrió melancólicamente mientras recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Siendo ahora 'mamá' en aquella casa de la que un día, hacía muchos años, había jurado escapar. Disponible también en Wattpad.


**_Los personajes de Yakusoku No Neverland no me pertenecen_**

Resignada, Emma dejó escapar un suspiro, pues aquella bebé que mecía entre sus brazos no paraba de llorar, no importaba cuanto lo intentase.

-mamá- Dijo una de las pequeñas entrando a la habitación de la pelirroja. - ¿Jessie no se duerme aún? –

-No Coralie, esta pequeña terca no quiere dormir aún – Respondió – Sin embargo, para eso estoy aquí, para lograr que duerma, por lo tanto, debes ir a dormir tú también-

La pequeña rubia de coletas sonrió dulcemente antes de frotarse los ojos, lentamente se acercó a Emma para depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mamá, buenas noches Jessie- dijo la niña antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Emma sonrió con nostalgia al ver a la pequeña, solía recordarle mucho a como ella solía ser cuando era todavía una niña, tan alegre, tan llena de vida… 5 minutos más tarde, Emma entró al cuarto de los bebés, depositando a Jessie en su cuna, pues esta por fin había caído ante el sueño. Se permitió observar durante unos pocos segundos a cada uno de los bebés que se encontraban en aquella habitación, antes de llegar a la habitación de los niños más grandes.

28 niños, 28 pequeños angelitos de los cuales Emma se encargaba de cuidar, de llenarlos de todo el afecto y amor que era capaz de brindarles, para que tuvieran vidas felices y plenas hasta el último de sus días en casa.

En _Grace field house._

La mujer sonrió enternecida al ver a sus pequeños dormir, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la que era su habitación, en momentos así, la pelirroja realmente no podía creer que hubiese las cosas hubiesen terminado de aquella manera, siendo ella quien ahora era 'mamá' en la misma casa de la que había jurado escapar hace tantos años atrás.

Todo comenzó el día en que Norman se fue, Norman, su querido amigo, su hermano, a quien no había podido salvar. Aquel suceso fue el que abrió sus ojos.

Si no había sido capaz de salvar a Norman ¿Cómo iba ella a salvar a los demás? ¿Cómo?

Exacto, no podía, por primera vez en su vida, la pequeña Emma había comprendido que realmente no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, por lo que se dio por vencida, y abandonó todas y cada una de las esperanzas de escapar.

Justo lo que Norman le había pedido no hacer, gracioso ¿no?

Sin embargo, no estaba todo perdido, pues aún tenía a Rei, y él era capaz de hacerlo ¿cierto? ¡él tenía que serlo!

Pues, a pesar de haber perdido toda esperanza, en el fondo de su corazón quería creer que aún debía de haber una forma. ¡Tenía que haberla!

No podía ver a Rei morir, no iba a ser capaz de ver como otro de sus queridos hermanos moría sin ella poder hacer nada.

Fue cuando decidió aceptar la propuesta de mamá, pues si lo hacía, ella podría de alguna manera, ayudar a Rei y a los demás a escapar de aquel infierno.

Y fue así, como ese 13 de febrero, Emma fue dejada atrás junto con Phil y todos los demás niños menores de 4 años, junto con la promesa de que Rei volvería por ellos, por todos ellos. Cosa que el joven hizo, pero ella no fue capaz de presenciar, pues en el momento en que cumplió los 12 años, su preparación para llegar a ser 'mamá' comenzó, pero no en _Grace field House._ Durante sus años de entrenamiento, la pelirroja fue trasladada a _Glory Bell._

Y así fueron pasando los años, con Emma abriéndose paso ante cada una de sus compañeras en la competencia por llegar al puesto de 'mamá', mientras escuchaba las noticias sobre aquel grupo de prófugos de Grace field House que no habían logrado ser capturados, y que además de eso, causaban problemas tras problemas mientras destruían las plantas de producción en masa. La joven mujer sonreía para sus adentros, mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que Rei, junto con los demás, estuvieran a salvo, creando un mundo en que cada niño pudiese vivir sin temor a ser comida, y que ella, desde su posición como 'mamá' pudiera ayudarle desde las sombras.

Al poco tiempo de cumplir los 25 años, Emma fue nombrada mamá, y fue así como regreso a aquella casa que tantas risas y tanto dolor le causó en su niñez, aquel lugar donde vio morir a Norman, y dejó marchar a Rei.

Nuevamente, entraba a la plantación 3 de la mejor de las granjas en calidad de producción. Una vez más, Emma se encontraba en Grace Field House.

Un año, 2 años, 3 años, y Emma criaba niños excepcionales, cuyos cerebros lograban desarrollarse increíblemente bien, convirtiéndose así en una de las plantaciones en las que más se podían encontrar productos premium. Consolidándose así, como una de las madres más productivas, inclusive por encima de Isabella, su antigua madre.

Pasó realmente mucho tiempo, mientras Emma hacía su trabajo y cumplía de forma impecable con su deber, tanto así, que poco a poco comenzó a olvidar todo aquello vivido durante su infancia, con sus preciados amigos y hermanos, y fue ahí cuando entendió las palabras de su madre, una vez que la entregó al cuartel general para que comenzara su entrenamiento.

\- "Enfócate, Emma, te ayudará, te hará olvidar el dolor"-

Y así fue, durante un periodo de tiempo, Emma fue feliz, mientras se encontraba tarareando aquella canción de cuna, a aquel bebé que se encontraba dentro de su interior, el cual había sido concebido de manera artificial, por parte de los doctores del cuartel.

Fueron 9 meses, 9 hermosos meses en los que Emma se había permitido soñar, soñar en que podría conservar a su bebé, en que lo vería crecer y lo llenaría de amor durante todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, imaginar como hubiese sido el enamorarse, y que ese bebé fuese producto del amor., y mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro al saber que nunca, nada de eso podría ser, deseó con muchas mas fuerzas que Rei siguiese con vida, y que lo lograra, que lograra un mundo en el que una madre jamás tuviese que renunciar a su hijo, mucho más sabiendo aquel cruel futuro que le esperaba.

Nació un pequeño niño, grande, sano, con aquel cabello que tanto caracterizaba a Emma, era un bebé tranquilo, lloraba algunas veces, como todo bebé normal, pero durante la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba calmado, sereno, y la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, y sus hermosos ojitos azules llenos de amor.

Emma amaba mirar los ojos de su bebé, los cuales eran azules, azules como el cielo, azules como ella suponía, debía ser el mar, azules… azules como aquellos ojos que la miraban con tristeza durante la última vez que los vio, azules como los ojos de Norman.

Y se preguntó, si hubiese tenido un bebé con Norman ¿también habría tenido sus ojos? O los hubiese tenido verdes como ella, ¿su cabello habría sido pelirrojo, o rubio platinado?

Sonrío con nostalgia, mientras recordaba a su querido amigo, tuvo el impulso de llamar Norman a su pequeño, pero la realidad le cayó encima como un balde agua helada.

No se le iba a permitir nombrar a su bebé, pues en unos pocos días, tendría que entregarlo. Y lloró, lloró con fuerzas, maldiciendo ese maldito mundo en el que había nacido, en donde jamás iba a poder ser feliz.

Emma, ya con 28 años recién cumplidos sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras desde la ventana de su habitación miraba aquel horizonte que la vista le permitía.

Pensó en la verja, en el muro, en Rei y el resto de sus hermanos ¿estarían vivos aún?

Probablemente no.

Sin tener más que hacer, se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos queriendo conciliar el sueño. Ninguno de sus niños iba a ser entregado sino hasta dentro de como mínimo, unos 3 meses, tenía 3 meses para poder ser feliz con sus niños, o tratar de serlo.

Al día siguiente, todo comenzó como una mañana aparentemente normal, después de desayunar, y que los niños hiciesen sus exámenes diarios, Emma se dirigió a su cuarto de control para dar su reporte al cuartel, cuando la voz de la abuela la desconcertó debido a la noticia recién recibida.

\- Esta noche llegará alguien a tu plantación, querida Emma-

\- Abuela…- Dijo la pelirroja –¿Puedo saber de quien se trata? -

-Es solo un doctor, Emma, irá a revisar a los niños-

-Mis niños están completamente sanos-

-Es solo una mera formalidad, hace unos pocos meses uno de los productos de la planta número 1 llegó un poco defectuoso, al parecer portador de hemofilia y fue algo terrible, no podemos permitirnos eso, menos de tu plantación, Emma. Además ¿Quién sabe? Puede que se lleven bien-

Aquellas palabras de parte de la abuela desconcertaron por completo a Emma, pues, desde el momento en que comenzó su entrenamiento se le dijo que su primera prioridad serían los niños y su crianza, y que ninguna de ellos tendría permitido tener amigos, o inclusive, enamorarse. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no dijo nada, pues sabía que replicarle a esa mujer no iba a ser muy bueno, lo sabía perfectamente, después de todo, fue ella quien la crio. No era buena idea replicarle algo a Isabella.

Llegadas las 7pm, Emma supo que debía ir a recibir a aquel doctor en el portón, así que una vez terminó de cenar con sus niños cepilló su cabello, el cual ahora llegaba poco más debajo de sus hombros y salió de la casa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Isabella se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, sonriéndole de manera indescifrable, mientras esperaban al hombre, quien se encontraba en el vehículo todavía.

En ese instante, Emma sintió su rostro palidecer, en el momento en que él bajó y ella fue capaz de verlo.

Era imposible ¿verdad?

Él estaba muerto.

¡Ella vio cuando Isabella se lo llevaba!

Y por la expresión en el rostro del chico, ella supo que él se encontraba contrariado de la misma manera, pues su tez, que de por si ya era blanca, se puso tan pálida como el papel, sus manos temblaban y en su mirada se veía una gran mezcla de emociones que eran imposibles de descifrar.

-Bueno, es mi momento de retirarme- Dijo Isabella cerrando sus ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el cuartel. -Doctor, espero garantice que todos los niños estén completamente sanos, tómese el tiempo que sea necesario-

La mujer mayor se retiró sin esperar la respuesta por parte del joven, pues sabría que no sería capaz de formular palabra alguna durante los siguientes minutos.

Emma lo miró nuevamente, sin creer que estuviera frente a ella una vez más.

Su tez pálida.

Su cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco.

Aquel número en su cuello.

Y sus ojos… aquellos ojos azules que la miraban en ese mismo instante.

-Norman… ¿eres tú? -

Hay realmente muy pocas historias sobre este maravilloso manga, así que dije ¿por qué no?

Aunque es una pena que no tenga su propia categoria.

Si llegaste hasta acá, besos y muchas gracias.


End file.
